Letters written by a Knight in search of the Holy Grail
by Shenstratashah
Summary: Short messages from a Knight to a mysterious Queen of a Fairywood.


Greetings, Your Majesty, Queen of the Enchanted Fairywoods.

I'm writing on this blue butterfly to tell you that I entered your enchanted fairywoods earlier today, and have begun my search for the Grail in earnest.

I was a little startled on entering the woods to see a very old man with a long grey beard standing by the road repeating over and over "Beware! Beware!..". I passed him by, and when I looked back he had vanished!

Such omens make me apprehensive, but I know I must go on. My horse Caballus has a good sense for danger, so I shall rely on him to protect me from an ambush. I shall write again soon.

Sincerely, a Knight in search of the Grail.

* * *

Greetings, Your Highness.

I have travelled for two days in the Fairywood and have nothing to report. When I say nothing, I mean nothing. Not a person have I encountered, not an animal have I heard. Eerily it is just me and my horse.

I wandered away from the main road, and am using a lesser used path. Occasionally I've had to dismount to hack and clear a way through and at these times I feel as if I'm being watched. I look around but there is nothing.

Last night I was awoken suddenly. I drew my sword and shouted into the darkness "Who goes there, friend or foe?!" but there was no reply. I hope this quest doesn't make me mad, as it has made me tired.

If I should see the Old Codger of the Woods again, I will follow your advice and ask him nicely for directions using the special request. I will also keep an eye out for any message butterflies that you may send.

Sincerely, a Knight in search of the Grail.

* * *

Greetings, Your Majesty.

My spirits have been lifted as I have good news and really good news!

First the good news. I did as you explained and stood by an oak tree and called out: Please - just one good night's sleep for this sleepy good knight! Out of nowhere appeared a fairy and with a wave of her wand she gave me a gossamer hammock. I hung it up and you are right, it was the best nights sleep I've had in many a year.

But that is not all. The next morning I was awoken from my slumber by the delicious smell of breakfast being cooked. When I investigated I found a gnome called David preparing food with his wife Rose. At first they were startled but I convinced them I was of no threat and they invited me to eat with them.

Over breakfast I spoke to David and Rose about my quest and they told me of the tales of the Grail, and the possibility that it might be in the Enchanted Fairywoods. They directed me to another path and said that the route I'd been on would have only lead me north to the Winter Mountains.

This new path leads me on to the really good news. Yesterday as I was down by the river letting Caballus get a drink of water I heard a voice coming from the opposite bank saying softly "Race me to the standing stone and if you get there first, and I'll show you the Grail". I looked up to see a beautiful woman with long light-brown hair, in a pale blue dress, on a pure white unicorn. Before I could say anything she charged across the shallow river past me. I immediately clambered up on to Caballus and set off in pursuit.

At first I was unable to catch up, as her unicorn was incredibly swift through the forest but as we drew closer to the standing stone several fallen trees lay in the path. Caballus being a tall horse jumped them quicker, and I was able to close the gap until we were eventually galloping alongside one another. I reached my arm out and with mere inches to spare I touched the stone first.

We finally came to a halt and the woman fulfilled her promise by allowing me to see the Grail. She held my hand and in my mind's eye I saw it. The Grail at last, the cup of God in a cave beside a giant waterfall! The woman suddenly and without saying a word galloped off again into the woods 'til I could see her no more.  
I have begun my search for this giant waterfall maybe you know where it is? I would be very grateful if you could help me, your Highness.

Sincerely, a Knight in search of the Grail.

* * *

Greetings once again, Your Majesty.

I have just received your reply and shall think over what you have written. It is currently raining very heavily and has been for the last day or so.

Caballus and I have sought shelter in an abandoned hut. Once I have considered my next step I will inform you in greater detail.

Sincerely, a Knight in search of the Grail.

* * *

Greetings, Your Majesty.

Strange and dark things have happened since we last were in contact. Several days ago whilst resting in the abandoned hut I fell asleep and dreamt of Camelot. It was a very vivid and lucid dream of old times, when Camelot was truly glorious.

King Arthur was there, as were all the Knights of the Round Table in the great banqueting hall. Merriment, music, ale, dancing - all the ingredients of a feast were to be had. When I ate the food I could taste it, when I spoke to my old friends I heard their voices, and it was all very real.

During the dream however, the woman whom I raced to the standing stone appeared, the Sorceress of the Woods as you call her. She told me this was a false vision and that I needed to wake up immediately. I resisted at first but then my friends acted out of character and became aggresive towards the Sorceress. This goes against the Chivalric code that each Knight swears to serve and I realised something was wrong.

I pinched my self and awoke in the dark and damp hut. She never told me her name but I somehow knew it and it was the first word I spoke when I sat up. I touched my face and noticed that my beard had grown.  
I had been in that black magic dream for 2 or 3 days, seduced by it's charm and warmth I had completely forgotten my quest. Only for the Sorceress I would have stayed their forever as my body slowly died in the real world.

I stumbled out of the hut, but in the time I had lost my bearings. Remembering your advice I called out "Coddington Codger, Coddington Codger...tell me the way...". He appeared and pointed towards the North East and I have been travelling along a stream since. I will keep an eye out for the part where the water turns a violet colour as you described.

I am ready for whatever trials await me, however I now fear to close my eyes and haven't rested since.

Sincerely, a Knight in search of the Grail.

* * *

Greetings, Mysterious Knight,

No, unfortunately I have not discovered the location of the Grail. Although I believe that I am very close indeed.  
I'm surprised that you are looking for it too.

I've never heard of the Sword of Death, especially in relation to the Holy Grail. It sounds rather sinister, perhaps you are a dark agent in league with the enemies of Camelot. If so I shall be forced to defend my honour and that of the Knights of the Round Table should we ever meet.

Sincerely, a Knight in search of the Grail.

* * *

Greetings, Your Majesty.

I have some bad news. I've left your Enchanted Fairywoods and abandoned my quest in search of the Holy Grail. A number of days ago a rider from Camelot delivered a message to me from King Arthur ordering all Knights to return home.

As feared an army of invaders has landed and is marching towards our sacred but weak Kingdom. They outnumber us by eight to one, and all the forces that King Arthur can muster have been called home to defend what remains of our homeland. Years of crop failures, terrible hardship and a loss of hope have made Camelot vulnerable.

The Holy Grail was our last chance but we, the Knights of the Round Table, have failed in our attempts to find it. I now believe that it exists only in dreams and visions, a symbol of hope and faith that has no earthly physical form.

Tomorrow, at dawn, we will take to the battle field to defend our beliefs, our King, our Kingdom and our countrymen. And although our chances are nil, I have faith that sometime in the future a new Camelot will rise again to vanquish the darkness from our world forever.

If you do not hear from me again then you will know that I have fallen in battle. Thank you for your hospitality. It was much appreciated, and your words of wisdom were a comfort to me on my journey. I have greatly enjoyed our correspondence, but now I must fulfil my destiny.

Sincerely, a Knight no longer in search of the Grail.


End file.
